Search And Rescue
You owe the girl guides for saving your life, and this is where you start paying - in sweat. Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Charlotte * Jordan * Posey * Cassidy Plot 'Potential Allies' Janine is interested to see what the Girl Guides can do for Abel, having heard tell of their impressive firepower. Assurance Sam and Janine are exasperated that you seem to be running a recon mission, but Charlotte is afraid that her company may not make it back alive. Until The Supplies Run Low... Jordan explains that you're on a mission to find Cassidy; Posey's half-sister. It's All Going To Be Fine Janine is adamant that you abort the mission, but Charlotte responds diplomatically, reminding Janine of Runner 10's message to his daughter. The Patrollers Are Here For You Posey muses about Cassidy becoming an honorary Guide as you run, but the other girls are hesitant to indulge her fantasy. Get The Forks You look on in horror as you see Posey's sister Cassidy being carried off by a crowd of people talking about forks and a fire... Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, I see you’re in position. Raise the gates, please! siren, gates raising It’s good you’ve come to me on this. I know Mister Yao has certain issues with our friends in the Girl Guide movement, but if that explosion you observed during your last encounter with them is standard, it’s best we do what we can to keep them happy. We’ll want that sort of firepower on our side. I’ve looked over the coordinates they gave you, and it looks like you’ll be headed towards the city today, to an industrial park not far from the Land’s End Diner. I believe you know the route, though we may have to steer you around some zoms near - opens SAM YAO: What are you doing? JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, I seem to recall you were ordered to take a rest break. SAM YAO: Uh, I heard the gates go, and I know there’s nothing on the schedule for – who’s that you’ve got in the field? with JANINE DE LUCA Get off, move over. Let me see. You’ve got Five out there! I knew it, I knew it! This is about those girls, isn’t it? JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve received a request for aid from a band of potential allies, a not insignificantly-armed band of them, at that. Runner Five is merely following up, as we would do in any other scenario. SAM YAO: Yeah, and in any other scenario, there wouldn’t be a little girl playing hopscotch with my comm link! No, I can’t believe you! All that talk about, “Oh, you’re working so hard, Mister Yao, here’s an extra rest break, Mister Yao” – you were just trying to get me out of the way! It was a, uh, “Sam doesn’t agree with this, so let’s get rid of him” break! JANINE DE LUCA: If you insist on staying, would you sit down? I don’t need you knocking over any more equipment. whispers What is it? SAM YAO: I want my chair back. POSEY CLARK: Runner Five, Runner Five! Hi, we’re over here! CHARLIE TODHUNTER: You’re early. Good. JORDAN SMITH: Yeah, considering we weren’t sure you’d come at all. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: I’ll make no secret of this, Runner Five. I don’t like asking for help. JORDAN SMITH: None of us are thrilled, but we trust you, Five, and it’s not an everyday situation. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Everyone, let’s get moving. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover today, and no time to stand around and chat. We’ll debrief as we go. Posey, have you - ? POSEY CLARK: I’ve given everyone in Geranium Patrols one of the headsets like you asked. If we just turn this switch here - JANINE DE LUCA: This is Janine De Luca of Abel Township speaking. I’m in charge of this operation. SAM YAO: Hey! I’m sitting right here! JANINE DE LUCA: I’m in charge of this operation. SAM YAO: mutters Last time you get to raid my Curly Wurly stash. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: throat If you’re quite finished. We’re headed approximately five miles south of the city, ma'am. There’s a small compound there that we want to check out. SAM YAO: That’s what you dragged Runner Five out here for? Recon? Are you serious? You can hack our comms and blow up zombie armies, but you can’t run around and look at stuff by yourselves? JORDAN SMITH: Course not! Don’t be stupid! We want you along in case - CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Posey, fall back and run with the other patrollers for a minute. I want you to… to check and make sure all their headsets are working properly. Give each one a thorough testing. POSEY CLARK: Roger that! fade away JORDAN SMITH: Thanks. God, I didn’t even think - CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Don’t worry about it. Runner Five, we’ve asked you along today because… because there’s a chance the entire company may not make it back from this mission. If something were to happen to me or to Jordan, we need some assurance someone will come for the patrollers. JORDAN SMITH: That’s you, Runner Five. You’re our assurance. As long as you’re with us, someone out there has a stake in this mission besides us. That might come in handy today. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Todhunter, Miss Smith, what exactly is in this compound of yours? JORDAN SMITH: That’s the fun part, see? We’ve got no idea. POSEY CLARK: The headsets are all working, Charlie. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Good work, patroller! SAM YAO: Okay, guys. I mean, girls. You need to veer around that old waterworks to avoid a few dozen slightly moldy crawlers. And while we’re at it, can we go back to explaining why you’re all on your way to this compound of doom, or whatever it is? JORDAN SMITH: Ixnay on the oomday. POSEY CLARK: We’re going to go find Cassidy! SAM YAO: Who’s Cassidy? JORDAN SMITH: Posey’s older sister. Sorry, half sister. POSEY CLARK: She’s really tall and skinny, and she’s got hair like mine, and she’s got a big freckle under one eye, right here. And she’s twenty. No, wait, twenty-one by now. JANINE DE LUCA: What leads you to believe your sister is still alive, Miss Clark? SAM YAO: Janine! Really sensitive. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: We were able to track down her flat earlier this week. She was gone, but she’d left a note saying she was headed this way. The date on it was just a few weeks ago. JANINE DE LUCA: Why this compound in particular? What’s out here, Miss Todhunter? CHARLIE TODHUNTER: It was called the Higher Ground Yoga Retreat before the outbreak. Posey’s sister is - POSEY CLARK: She’s a yoga teacher. She’s really good at it. She taught the whole patrol how to do Downward-Facing Dog when she was home last Christmas. She probably did classes out here before all the zombies. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: We’ve tried to collect some intel on the retreat, but we’ve not had much success. JORDAN SMITH: No one goes in, and no one comes out. Not during the day, anyway. And unless you get right up against the fence, the closest place to hide and watch is almost a mile away. The only reason we know anyone’s alive in there is the smoke. You can see huge plumes of it coming out of one of the buildings somewhere inside. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: We don’t know what their numbers are, or what they’ve got for weapons. They could be friendly, but we’ve learned not to take our chances. Most of the survivors we’ve met aren’t like you, Five. POSEY CLARK: Don’t worry, Charlie. If Cassidy’s with them, I bet they’re nice. JORDAN SMITH: Yeah, probably. But Po, you remember Manchester? When we went looking for Jemma’s aunt in that train station? POSEY CLARK: That was different. JORDAN: All I’m saying is sometimes people seem nice until the supplies run low. SAM YAO: Uh, girls? No need to start panicking just yet, but there’s a large group of zoms moving in from that corn silo on the horizon. Might be time to pick up the pace. groans SAM YAO: So, outrunning those zoms, not really going terrifically well, is it? JORDAN SMITH: We’re doing our best, aren’t we? POSEY CLARK: It’s just they’re quite quick for shamblers. SAM YAO: Hmm. Well, perhaps you should have considered potential zombie pursuit when you decided to risk one of my runners helping you break into a compound that’s not at all dangerous, so you can look for some woman who might not be there, and maybe get yourselves captured! Or eaten by zoms along the way! POSEY CLARK: She’ll be there, I know it. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Smith, Miss Todhunter, obviously we can’t agree to this. JORDAN SMITH: Why not? Like we haven’t done as much for you? Twice, now. You think Runner Five here wouldn’t be so much zombie chow without our help? Yeah, right. We may be Girl Guides, but that doesn’t mean you can take our help whenever you want it and give nothing back. The world doesn’t work that way anymore, and if you think you can pretend like it does, then good luck the next time you get stuck with a zombie horde at your back and - CHARLIE TODHUNTER: At ease, Smith. All due respect, ma'am, but you still want our help after this. It’s in your best interests to see this through. JANINE DE LUCA: How so? CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Last time we met, Runner Five gave us a message you wanted delivered. We haven’t had a chance yet, but I know where we can find Veronica McShell. SAM YAO: You do? How? Where is she? Uh, also, turn left at that statue of a gold cow. The very ugly statue of a gold cow. I’ve got an idea. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Roger that. And we can discuss Veronica after the mission’s complete. We’ve shared her location with all of the patrollers. So long as they make it out safely, the message will get delivered. JANINE DE LUCA: That doesn’t change our position, Miss Todhunter! SAM YAO: Janine! You know how much that message meant to Runner Ten! JANINE DE LUCA: We can’t be sentimental, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: We promised him – I promised him we’d get it to her. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five will accompany you as far as the compound gates. I won’t commit to anything more. POSEY CLARK: Don’t worry, Runner Five, it’s all going to be fine! You and your radio people don’t have to be scared, you’ll see! JANINE DE LUCA: I do hope you’re right about that, Miss Clark. You’ve picked up two more zoms in the last minute alone. Whatever extra speed you can manage, I suggest you use it. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Mister Yao, that idea of yours? Now might be a good time for it. The zoms are only twenty yards behind us and closing. SAM YAO: I see them. Runner Five, you know how to find Crescent Park from here, don’t you? Near the bandstand, there’s a very long flight of stairs. Those zoms won’t like it at all. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Good plan! We’re in your hands, Runner Five. Lead the way. Those zoms are so close I can smell their breath, and they definitely haven’t been flossing. POSEY CLARK: So, do you think we can make Cassidy an honorary Girl Guide when we find her? JORDAN SMITH: I don’t know if she’d like that, Po. POSEY CLARK: I bet she would! And I can teach her how to make a bedroll. She can help me with the radio system. JORDAN SMITH: Okay, but what if she’s got her own stuff going on? Say everyone at this yoga place is really nice, and she doesn’t want to… I mean, not everyone’s cut out for wilderness survival, and - CHARLIE TODHUNTER: No matter what, I’m sure she’ll be glad to know you’re safe, Posey. JORDAN SMITH: Oh yeah, totally. That’s the most important thing. POSEY CLARK: You don’t think it’s going to be like the other times, do you, Charlie? CHARLIE TODHUNTER: We can’t say for certain, you know that. We’ve talked about getting too excited on these missions. SAM YAO: Other times? How many family members have you gone looking for? Cut through that alleyway, Five. It’ll take you straight to the park. JORDAN SMITH: Cassidy’s our fourth shot at this. We’ve tracked down a few others, but… let’s just say zombies aren’t great at family reunions. POSEY CLARK: I know we’ll find her, I just know it. Cassidy’s smart, she’s not going to get bitten. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Whatever happens, the patrollers are here for you. Jordan and I, too. JORDAN SMITH: Yeah. Girl Guides stick together, right? You can’t get rid of us, kid. POSEY CLARK: I know, that’s why I want Cassidy to meet you again. She’s going to think you’re great. You’re really going to like her, you’ll see. JORDAN SMITH: Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure we will. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Meanwhile, that big stairway’s dead ahead. Pick up your knees, patrollers. We’ve got some zoms to shake. SAM YAO: Ha! Was my stair plan brilliant, or what? The zoms are still trying to climb them, and you’re clear of any pursuit. The retreat should be up ahead of you. Can you all see it? CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Target in view, roger that. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s not the most defensible compound I’ve seen, but at least they have a fully-fenced perimeter, even if it is chain-link. SAM YAO: What are all those funny-shaped buildings inside there? The ones with the uh, the pointy roofs and all the sides? POSEY CLARK: Yurts! We had one in the back garden at home. Maybe we can bring one with us when we go so Cassidy has somewhere to sleep! JORDAN SMITH: Maybe. POSEY CLARK: They aren’t as heavy as they look, and the fold down. She and I can take turns carrying it. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Quiet, everyone, now. Miss De Luca, I hear something funny. JANINE DE LUCA: There are people behind you, just coming into scanner range. Looks like there are at least five of them - all living - headed in your direction. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: What are our options for cover? JANINE DE LUCA: There is a row of hedges along the eastern wall of the compound. Get behind those so they won’t be able to spot your troop. Those should have been cut down at the outset. Some people are too sentimental about vegetation! CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Right. Patrollers? Double time. Runner Five, you bring up the rear. Pick up those feet, girls! rustle Everyone, get down and stay low. Get your head down, Runner Five! JANINE DE LUCA: They’re on the approach. Stay quiet. footsteps CASSIDY CLARK: Let me go. Get off of me! I’m not telling you anything. POSEY CLARK: That’s her, that’s Cassidy! CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Clark, stay down! That’s an order. HOPE: Oh, you’ll tell us. Keep a grip on her, everyone. We don’t want her getting away. RAY: What should we do with her, Hope? HOPE: We’ll put her in the hot room. Jenny, Ray, you two keep an eye on her once we’re inside. Mike, you can start the fire. I’ll get the forks. SAM YAO: Forks and fire? What are those guys planning to do with her anyway, eat her? Oh God, please tell me they’re not planning to eat her. POSEY CLARK: They’re going to eat her! JORDAN SMITH: Po, shut up, they’ll hear you! CASSIDY CLARK: I’m not going in there. You can’t make me! You can’t! HOPE: Get her legs. We’ll carry her in. There we go. Now, lift. Oh God, for a scrawny thing, you’re heavy. POSEY CLARK: We have to save her, Charlie, we have to! CHARLIE TODHUNTER: There are too many of them, Po. I don’t think there’s anything we can do.Category:Side Mission Category:Season Two